Changes at Hogwarts
by MaurderMoonyLover
Summary: SPOILERS! This story takes place during Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts. Two mysterious new students have arrived at Hogwarts. During their mission something goes terribly wrong, and strange things beging to happen.
1. The Beginning Of A New Year

Changes at Hogwarts  
  
Chapter One  
  
The Beginning of a New Year  
  
Its is the beginning of a new year at Hogwarts, and the dining hall is filling up with many eager students who have been anxiously awaiting the start of the new term since the end of the last.  
  
Harry Potter, and his friends Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Neville all take their seats at the Gryffindor table and take a look up at the long professor's table. The first thing that their eyes wander to is the seat that the new defense against the dark arts teacher usually sits at, and come to find that their new professor is none other than Professor Lupin! Harry is overjoyed to see that his favorite professor has finally returned.  
  
After a couple of minutes, the first years finally begin to file in.  
  
But it is not the first years that everyone has his or her eyes on. It is a girl that looked like she was around the age of 15 or 16, at the very back of the line. She had long brown wavy hair, and hazel eyes.  
  
She made her way up to the front of the room with the first years, and the sorting ceremony began.  
  
As soon as the first years had all been sorted, Professor Dumbeldore stood up and began to speak.  
  
"Welcome everyone to Hogwarts. Before I begin my announcements, I would like you all to take notice to the girl standing in front of me. She is a foreign exchanged student from America. We normally do not accept students who are not from the UK, but we have made an exception for her. She is here for classified reasons that are not to be discussed. Her name is Natasha Smith. Now, before we move on with the ceremony, Natasha will be sorted."  
  
Natasha walked up to the platform and carefully took a seat at on the stool, and placed the sorting hat on her head. After about 3 minutes, the sorting hat opened its mouth and shouted "GRYFFINDOR!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
All of the Gryffindors cheered as Natasha took a seat at the Gryffindor seat next to Ron.  
  
Dumbeldore continued with all of his announcements, and when he finished he said, "May the feasts begin!!!"  
  
Food appeared on all of the tables. Everyone began to eat. everyone except for Ron. Ron could not keep his eyes off of Natasha.  
  
While everyone else was stuffing their mouths, Ron stared wide-eyed at Natasha. She finally looked over at him and noticed that he was staring at her.  
  
"Hi," she said. "I'm Natasha," and she held out her hand for him to shake. He stared dumbfounded at her hand and did nothing.  
  
Hermione (who was sitting next to him) noticed this, and slapped him on the back of the head.  
  
"Don't mind him," she said. "I'm Hermione. He's Ron. Nice to meet you. What year are you in? We're in sixth."  
  
"I'm in sixth year as well. is he OK?"  
  
"Him? He's always like this."  
  
"Oh, OK."  
  
"Oh! I almost forgot! Natasha, this is Harry, and this is Ginny. Ginny is Ron's sister"  
  
"Nice to meet you," said Ginny, holding out her hand and shaking Natasha's.  
  
"It's a pleasure," said Harry.  
  
"Are you and Ron twins?" Natasha asked Ginny.  
  
"No, I'm one year younger then he is."  
  
Just then, Ron got up without saying anything, walked to the teachers table and started talking with Lupin.  
  
"OK.." Said Ginny.  
  
This is only my first chapter, but I hope you like it so far. Trust me - IT WILL GET BETTER!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Another New Arrival

Chapter Two  
  
Another New Arrival  
  
After the feast, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Natasha are sitting in the Gryffindor common room around the fire. Hermione and Ginny are telling Natasha about classes, while Harry cant seem to keep his eyes off of Ginny.  
  
Ron still hasn't returned from the feast, but the others don't seem to notice.  
  
Hermione launches into an explanation about everything they have learned in charms since first year, and Ginny randomly comments on what Hermione is saying.  
  
Ginny whispers to Natasha, "She's a braniac. You'll get used to it."  
  
Natasha smiles and nods. Suddenly, the common room door opens, and a stranger walk's in.  
  
She has shoulder length blonde hair. She is very pretty. Many of the boys start drooling over her. She has gray eyes that randomly change color. She is wearing robes sporting the Gryffindor crest on the chest. The room goes silent, and Natasha gets up and walks over to her, and greets her as if she has known her for a long time.  
  
"Natasha, do you know her?" Ginny asked  
  
"Oh, yes! Everyone!" She yells, as if to get everyone's attention (which was completely un needed because everyone was already completely alert and listening to what she had to say)  
  
"This is Francesca. She has come to Hogwarts for the same reason as I have. She was just sorted before the feast because she is much more shy then I am, and asked if she could get sorted separately." Everyone stared.  
  
"OK. um. well, now that you all know who we are, um. I think we should just um. sit down," she said a bit nervously.  
  
Natasha and Francesca took a seat with Ginny Harry and Hermione, just as Natasha had done before.  
  
Later that night, they all went up to their dormitories to go to sleep.  
  
Up in the girls' dorm, Francesca and Natasha became better acquainted with Lavender Brown and Parvarti Patil.  
  
Meanwhile, in the boy's dorm, Ron had still not returned, and Harry sat on the floor and chatted with Neville, Dean and Seamus.  
  
"So. What do you think of Francesca? She's something!" Neville said dreamily.  
  
"I can defiantly vouch for that! Did you see those eyes? Oh god! I could stare into them forever!" replied Dean.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What are you talking about? Natasha is so much more amazing! Just look at her! She's a fox!" Snapped Seamus.  
  
"What do you think Harry?" Asked Neville.  
  
"I don't know. I kind of don't fancy either of them. I mean, there both really fit and all. but. well, lets just say my heart has already been given to someone else."  
  
"Who is it Harry?" Asked Seamus, seaming very interested. "Is it Hermione?"  
  
"What? NO! Of coarse not!" Snapped Harry.  
  
"THEN WHO??? You can't keep us guessing forever!" said Seamus.  
  
Harry just looked up, ignoring Seamus.  
  
"I think I know who it is." Said Dean.  
  
"WHO?" Asked Seamus.  
  
At that moment the door burst open, and Ron came in, sopping wet.  
  
"Ron! What happened?" Asked Harry, sounding worried. But Ron didn't answer. He walked to his four-poster bed, plopped himself down, and fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
The next morning, Harry woke up to find Ron already gone from the dormitory.  
  
He quickly got dressed, and headed down to the common room to find that Ron wasn't there either. Instead, sitting on one of the chairs was Ginny Weasley.  
  
He slowly walked down towards her. He took a seat in a chair next to her. she didn't seem to notice him.  
  
"Good morning Ginny."  
  
No response.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
Harry was quiet. He began to hear something. What was it?  
  
"Ginny-" He paused for a second, and realized something.  
  
"Are you OK?"  
  
Ginny was crying.  
  
He touched he on the shoulder.  
  
She did nothing.  
  
He took his hand off.  
  
She didn't move.  
  
He leaned over, and softly kissed her on the cheek.  
  
She still did not move, but she began to cry harder.  
  
Harry got up from his chair, and kneeled down in front of Ginny so that he was looking right into her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong Ginny?" He asked softly.  
  
She just looked at him, and did nothing.  
  
He stroked her soft cheek. They turned redder.  
  
He got up, and looked right into her eyes, so that he was only inched away from her face. She looked back at him.  
  
He kissed her.  
  
When he lifted his lips off of hers, she began to talk.  
  
***  
  
Hermione, Francesca, Natasha, and Neville were all sitting at breakfast, looking at their schedules.  
  
"Yes! We have Defense Against the Dark Arts first period! That rocks! It has always been my favorite class!" Said Natasha.  
  
"Harry's always liked that class too." Responded Neville.  
  
"What do you guys have second period?" Hermione asked Francesca and Natasha.  
  
"I have divination," said Francesca.  
  
"Ooh! Yay! You're with me!" responded Neville happily. "What about you Tash?"  
  
"I have arithmancy."  
  
"That means you'll be taking class with me!" Hermione told her.  
  
Suddenly, Natasha whipped around and yelped in astonishment at what she saw.  
  
Ron had showed up next to her, wearing the same clothes he had on last night. He looked like he hadn't slept for a week. His hair was messed up, he was dirty, he had dark circles under his eyes, and he was unusually pale.  
  
"You're amazing." He said in a droned out voice.  
  
"Um. thanks."  
  
"Ron, what the hell is wrong with you?" snapped Hermione. "What are you wearing? And it looks as if you haven't slept in ages! Look at you! Where have you been?! ARE YOU INSANE????????" Hermione shouted at him.  
  
Ron got up and left.  
  
"What's with him?" asked Neville.  
  
"I'm gonna follow him." Stated Natasha.  
  
"We'll be late to class!" yelped Hermione.  
  
"She's right Tash. Besides, it's only our first day here. He'll probably be in class anyway." Remarked Francesca.  
  
"Hey-" Hermione said suddenly  
  
"What?" Asked Neville  
  
"Where's Harry? Where's Ginny?"  
  
"I don't know. When I left this morning, Harry was still asleep."  
  
"Oh. have either of you seen them?"  
  
"Nope," both Francesca and Natasha replied at the same time.  
  
"Oh well," said Hermione. She checked her watch.  
  
"OH MY GOSH!"  
  
"What?" The three of the all asked in union.  
  
"CLASS STARTS IN 10 MINUTES!" And with that, she grabbed her bags, and got up. "Come on guys! We're gonna be late!"  
  
***  
  
Natasha and Hermione both took seats in the very front of the room, while Francesca and Neville both headed towards the middle.  
  
Soon, the class started to file into the room and take their places. Harry took a seat next to Hermione in the front. Ron did not show up.  
  
About a couple of minutes passed, and finally Professor Lupin happily waltz into the classroom.  
  
"Good morning class!" He said cheerfully. "It's a pleasure to be teaching you all this year! I would like to welcome our two new students, who you obviously all know already. For those of you who don't know me (which most of you do because I taught you during your third year), I'm Professor Lupin. So, to start off today's lesson, I would like one of you sum up what you all learned last year. Anyone?"  
  
A number of hands flew up. "Harry?"  
  
"Absolutely nothing."  
  
There were murmurs of agreement.  
  
"OK then. That gives us a lot to learn. Well, since we only have 20 minutes of class left, I'm just going to have us do a little bit of fun review." He pulls out a box. "Inside here is a boggart....."  
  
And the class went on like this. As soon as class was over, and everyone started to leave, Lupin called out to two students.  
  
"Francesca, Natasha could I speak to you two really quickly?"  
  
After everyone left, Lupin went into his desk, and pulled out a small white box, and handed it to Francesca.  
  
"Here is the time turner that you two will need. I hope it comes in handy. I'm leaving you in charge of it. Now, if you please, I need to talk to Natasha for a minute."  
  
"Thank you professor," said Francesca, and she turned and left.  
  
"Professor before you say anything I need to ask you something."  
  
"Anything"  
  
"Why wasn't Ron here today?"  
  
"He decided not to take my class anymore." "  
  
But why?"  
  
"He didn't say."  
  
"Oh." There was a long pause....  
  
"Well then, I guess we have a lot to catch up on."  
  
"Yes. We do" Replied Lupin  
  
"Listen, Moony. I never meant to hurt you."  
  
"I know you didn't." He turned away from her.  
  
"Remus- I"  
  
"It's OK. I know that you didn't mean it."  
  
"But there's more to it then that! You don't know the whole story! And I want you to!" She put her hand on his shoulder. "I loved you Remus. I always have. I still do as a matter of fact, but."  
  
He turned around so that he was looking straight into her eyes.  
  
"I loved you too. I did. But I don't any more. I cant."  
  
"Don't do this!"  
  
"There's nothing else I can do."  
  
"Yes there is."  
  
"What?"  
  
"This."  
  
She leaned forward so that she was on her tip toes, and kissed him.  
  
***  
  
'OK' She thought to herself.  
  
'I have to do this really carefully. I cant mess this up.'  
  
Francesca was hiding inside a cupboard, fiddling with the time turner.  
  
'I need to go back 3 hours. So I have to turn it 3 times. That cant be too hard.'  
  
She turned it once  
  
'One'  
  
Twice  
  
'Two'  
  
and she turned it a third time  
  
'Thr-'  
  
BBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
She went flying, and the time turner began to spin uncontrollably. 


	3. Back in Time

Chapter Three  
  
Back in Time  
  
Francesca awoke and looked up. She saw a boy looking down at her. He was about her age, and had long, dark brown hair, and blue eyes. He was very nicely built. She recognized him. He held out his hand to her, and pulled her up.  
  
"What are you doing in my cupboard?" He asked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"This is the Sirius Black cupboard stupid! Where did you think you were?"  
  
"um."  
  
"Francesca?!" He looked stunned. "What are you doing in the 'Sirius Black Cupboard?' I mean- you of all people!!! And your not even making out! You're abusing your privileges!" He pauses for a minute. "So. are you in here for a reason, or do you want me to give you one?" he grinned sheepishly.  
  
"I'll let you decide." She decided to play along.  
  
"OK then." He pushed her down into the cupboard, and crawled in himself, closing the door behind him. He pushed his mouth up to hers and slid his tongue in. He decided to explore her mouth with his tongue.  
  
After about an hour, they decided that they have had enough.  
  
"I thought that you and Natasha left school!" Sirius said to Francesca as they walked down the hall.  
  
"Well. we did. but. I. I. I missed you." She said, thinking quickly.  
  
He gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Come on, let's go up to the common room." He said to her.  
  
The two of them made their way through the castle, and up to the common room. When they got there, they found James, Peter, Remus and Peter's girlfriend, Bianca sitting by the fire chatting. Lupin is reading a big textbook, and Bianca is sitting on Peter's lap, while he and James are talking. Sirius signals Francesca to be quiet, and then sneaks up behind them  
  
"BORK!"  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Francesca and Sirius start laughing hysterically.  
  
"What did you do that for?"  
  
Francesca kisses Sirius. "Because he's Padfoot!" She kisses him again.  
  
"Francesca?" They all look up at her in astonishment, and Peter drops Bianca on the floor.  
  
"OW!" No one seems to notice her.  
  
They all question Francesca on why she's back. She ends up telling them all about their mission, and the mistake with the time turner.  
  
The night goes by, and Francesca grows rather tired.  
  
"Where am I gonna sleep tonight guys?" She asked.  
  
"You can share my bed," Sirius offered.  
  
"Don't trust him," Lupin warns her.  
  
"What's not to trust?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Everything"  
  
"That's not true!"  
  
"Is so."  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is so."  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is so."  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is so."  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is so."  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is so."  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is so."  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is so."  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is so."  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is so."  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is so."  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is so."  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is so."  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is so."  
  
"What were we fighting about again?  
  
"Never mind."  
  
Francesca finally thought about the sequence of events that was happening just then and began, for the first time in her life, to really panic. She buried her face in her hands, and thought to herself 'what am I gonna do? The mission is gonna be a failure and all thanks to me! This is horrible! What have I done?!'  
  
"Well, I think I'm going to hit the sac," said Remus.  
  
"Nite."  
  
Remus headed up to the boys dormitory to go to sleep.  
  
Bianca looked at Francesca and said, "What's wrong Fanny? Are you OK?"  
  
"Its just that," she began. "I just completely ruined the entire mission! I've let everyone down! The ministry will ban me from the wizarding world, and snap mine and Natasha's wands, and everything will be ruined! The world as we know it will come to a horrible fait and hundreds of innocent people will be killed!" She started to cry.  
  
"Well. Maybe."  
  
"Maybe what Bianca?" Sirius asked. "What stupidness are you gonna suggest this time?"  
  
"Shut up Padfoot!" Spat Peter. Bianca smiled at him. "Go on Bianca."  
  
"Well maybe if you spun the time turner forward like that."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well maybe, instead of having the time turner spin backwards, you spin it forwards."  
  
It wasn't a bad idea.  
  
"OK," Francesca said. "I'll try it!"  
  
She got down on the floor, right by Sirius's knees. "I'll miss you Sirius. I love you."  
  
Bianca, Peter, and James all circled around her, and got ready to be of ssistance in cace of emergency.  
  
Francesca took a deep breath, and got ready to spin the time turner.  
  
"One," said Bianca.  
  
She put her hand on the time turner.  
  
"Two."  
  
She put her finger in place  
  
"Three!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
James let out a humongous sneeze, and all of them flying on top of Francesca.  
  
Sirius was lying on her head with his foot caught to the chain around her neck, Bianca was sprawled across her stomach with her hair caught in the time turner, James was on top of Bianca with his hand grabbing the chain for support, and Peter was on the other side of Bianca, trying to get up with the support of Francesca's neck, the time turner toppling over and over and over and over and over again. They all felt the room around them disparate into thin air, and before they knew it, they were all lying on top of each other in a small little broom cupboard with hardly any room to move. 


End file.
